Un alma piadosa y un ángel
by Ange Rosencreuz
Summary: Entre la incipiente industralización de la ciudad de Londres, un casual encuentro entre un niño de la calle y un desempleado, puede marcar sus vidas para siempre. USUK. AU siglo XVIII, y un Alfred de diez años.
1. Un alma piadosa

**Un alma piadosa y un ángel  
><strong>

**Capítulo I**

Era un día lluvioso cuando lo encontré. Aquel había sido uno de los peores días que yo recordara de toda mi vida. El estúpido francés que trabajaba en el cubículo contiguo no dejaba de arrojarme comentarios- y sus _manos_ sobre mí-, así que, harto de todo, simplemente… terminé golpeándolo, con puños y patadas. La parte lamentable fue que nuestro jefe nos vio.

Y bueno, nos despidió.

Salí del edificio, ignorando a los entrometidos de las otras oficinas, que cuestionaban con la mirada mi ropa desarreglada y mi ojo entintado.

Las calles de Londres nunca me parecieron tan llenas de gente indeseable.

Yo trabajo- _trabajaba_ en una oficina de crédito por prendas, y constantemente llegaba gente en muy malas condiciones, a cambiar joyas que obviamente habían sido robadas, por un poco de dinero. Gracias a ésta época, donde muy pocas personas tienen un trabajo, y otras muy pocas un trabajo _decente,_ los pordioseros abundaban en la ciudad. Es la época donde las máquinas reemplazan al hombre, decían algunos. Esquivé a mucha gente camino a casa. Finalmente, cansado de desviar la mirada de muchos ojos suplicantes, acompañados de manos estiradas pidiendo dinero, y lo que era peor, apenas cubiertos por un abrigo viejo y zapatos rotos, me alejé a una esquina poco transitada, frente a una tienda de tabaco. Me senté ahí y mis pantalones se ensuciaron con el polvo que caía de la cornisa, pero no me importó. Cerré los ojos por un momento, la lluvia se volvía más suave, aún así el viento y unas cuantas gotas de agua revolvían mi cabello. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer ahora? Pronto tendría que mudarme, apenas la pensionista supiera que no tenía trabajo me iba a echar a la calle.

Y apenas tenía dinero para sobrevivir hasta finales del mes. Supongo, tengo dos opciones: volver a la zona rural de Londres para trabajar con mi padre- él cultivaba la tierra para ganarse la vida, oficio no muy rentable hoy en día, ya que al lado de las nuevas industrias llenas de trabajo mecanizado, el labrar la tierra era muy mal pagado, y había ido perdiendo terreno en pos del trabajo en la ciudad. La otra opción era volver y pedirle perdón al estoico tipo alemán que era nuestro jefe. Y esperar que Francis no hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

Acomodé la bufanda sobre mi cuello. No me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente helado que estaba. Mis orejas enrojecían, y mis manos perdían todo su calor. De repente ya no eran agradables las gotas de lluvia resbalando por mi rostro, ni la sensación de soledad y desamparo generalizada que empezaba a sentir. Estaba incómodo, me sentía mal y hasta tenía unas ligeras ganas de llorar la frustración.

Por eso nunca esperé ver a ese niño.

Parpadeé un par de veces. A pesar de la semi- oscuridad de la media tarde, pude distinguir bajo su chaqueta el cabello lacio y rubio, y por sobre todo, aquellos dos enormes ojos, azules como el cielo, brillando con inocencia y curiosidad.

"…"

Creo que lucía realmente preocupado, pero no me explicaba por qué. Vi que miraba con insistencia las gotas de agua que escurrían desde mi propio cabello, pasando por mis mejillas, hasta llegar a la parte alta del abrigo. Un poco distraído, noté que yo estaba _tiritando_ de frío.

Por supuesto que llamé su atención, debía de verme realmente _patético_.

Iba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, cuando vi que se inclinaba hasta mí y ponía su paraguas sobre mi cabeza. Lo miré sorprendido, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado por su gesto tan cuidadoso y por su expresión de verdadera preocupación.

Era un niño de unos nueve o diez años, bastante delgado y, como volví a notar, con unos hermosos ojos azules.

"G-gracias…" murmuré, mis mejillas ardían un poco y seguramente se habían vuelto del mismo color rojizo de mi nariz y orejas. "Pero no es necesario, estaba por ir a casa aho-"

"¡Puedes quedarte con esto!" dijo, acercando el mango del paraguas a mi rostro.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso, simplemente…"

"P-pero…" Vi que desviaba un poco la mirada, rascándose una mejilla. "De verdad quería regalártelo. ¡Te será útil para que regreses a casa!"

Fruncí un poco el ceño. "¿No es propiedad de tu padre o algo así?"

"No… yo lo encontré, por ahí." Hizo un gesto vago hacia una calle a la derecha. Parecía un poco apenado, pero rápidamente su rostro cambió y me dirigió una sonrisita. "¡Es para ti!"

Lo miré sorprendido. No parecía que tuviera malas intenciones, y ahora que lo examinaba más detenidamente, su ropa estaba sucia y muy gastada, sus botas lucían embarradas y su chaqueta tenía pequeñas costuras, y hasta un parche sobre el bolsillo derecho. Parecía… un niño de la calle, un _pordiosero_, de esos que tanto odiaba.

"… ¿Lo robaste?"

El abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. "¡Claro que no!" casi había gritado eso. Fue tan repentino que, después de unos segundos de silencio, reí con suavidad.

"Perdóname por desconfiar de ti. No quería ofenderte en lo absoluto." Le dije calmado. Su rostro se calmó también, guardó su mano dentro del bolsillo remendado de la chaqueta. "Pero es que te veo aquí sólo, sin tus padres cerca, y pensé que…"

"Estoy bien solo, no necesito a nadie para que mi cuide." Me miró con determinación. "De hecho, ¡Yo soy el que cuida a los demás! ¡Por eso soy un héroe!"

"¿A los demás? ¿Otros niños?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Vives solo con otros niños?"

"En el Hogar." Bueno, me dije, eso explicaba todo. El Hogar era el orfanato mantenido por el gobierno más cercano a la nueva área industrial de la ciudad, famoso por ser… pobre, y por criar a un montón de jóvenes ladrones.

De repente, un silbato policial se escuchó. Vi como el muchacho reaccionaba, buscando a su alrededor la fuente del sonido, un poco aterrorizado. Arrojó el paraguas sobre mí y retrocedió unos pasos. "¡Debo irme!"

"Espera, ¡que…!" Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ya había echado a correr. La neblina me impidió ver a dónde se dirigía.

Unos minutos después, decidí volver sobre mis pasos, y cubriéndome de la lluvia, me dirigí a casa.

…

La mañana siguiente fue mucho más placentera. Al final decidí volver a mi antiguo lugar de trabajo y pedir una segunda oportunidad. El Sr. Weillschmidt, el alemán dueño del negocio, decidió aceptar mis disculpas y volver a ponerme en mi turno de diez horas en la parte contable. Francis, mi indeseable compañero de trabajo, no había regresado. Definitivamente parecía un buen día.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, volvía a encontrarme solo por las calles de Londres.

Si yo estaba en lo correcto, si el pequeño muchacho que conocí ayer era de verdad lo que decía ser, es decir, un muchacho solo y que vivía en un orfanato, casi con seguridad lo encontraría hoy, nuevamente, vagabundeando por las calles del centro. Un policía pasó cerca, recordé como ayer salió corriendo al escuchar su silbato. Con seguridad estaba metido en algún lío, o se dedicaba a robar cosas a los peatones despistados… probablemente sí se había robado aquel paraguas que me ofreció ayer.

Efectivamente, a poco andar me topé con una tropa de muchachos, todos rondando los diez o doce años, repartiéndose una hogaza de pan fresca. Estaban cerca de una pileta. El muchacho de ojos azules estaba con ellos.

Era delgado hasta en comparación con sus propios compañeros. Vi cómo suplicaba a uno de los niños para que le diera un pedazo de pan, pues no había alcanzado nada cuando lo repartieron- había sido a la suerte del que pudiera arrancar un pedazo. El otro niño no le hizo caso. El muchacho de ojos azules parecía a punto de llorar. Vi como se refregaba los ojos. Se veía tan… abandonado, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que avancé hasta él y tendí mi mano.

"Ven." Le dije, mirándolo con serenidad. El parecía un poco asustado, con intenciones de retroceder, pero en ese momento me incliné para quedar a su misma altura. Al final, con lentitud estiró su mano hasta estrechar la mía. Le sonreí.

Nos dirigimos a una panadería. Él entró con timidez… pensé en que quizás nunca había entrado antes. Nos detuvimos en el centro de la tienda, agachándome de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Alfred, señor."

"Llámame Arthur. ¿Qué edad tienes, Alfred?"

"Diez, señ-… Arthur." Me dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Sentí como mi rostro le devolvía el gesto.

"Dime, Alfred… ¿Has comido algo hoy?" Alfred negó lentamente con la cabeza, inconscientemente poniendo una mano sobre su estómago. Miraba con ansias las vidrieras llenas de pasteles, yo lo miré con dulzura.

Luego de media hora, salíamos del negocio, Alfred con un pastel relleno de manzana entre las manos.

"¿Cómo estás, Alfred?"

"¡Muy bien!" dijo sonriendo ampliamente, su boca llena de restos de pastel. Sus mejillas parecían haber ganado un poco de color. Súbitamente, sin embargo, noté que no estaba respirando con normalidad, como si tuviera algún tipo de problemas para inhalar por la nariz. Puse una mano sobre su frente. El me miró extrañado.

"Creo… ¡estás ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

"No me siento tan mal…" me respondió con simpleza, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz. En ese momento lo observé intensamente, el no lo notó porque seguía engullendo su pastel. Estornudaba y con tal intensidad que sus ojos lagrimeaban, él simplemente desechaba aquellas lágrimas con el dorso de su abrigo raído. Fue ahí cuando decidí algo que parecía la opción más sensata pero que en realidad era algo relativamente alocado comparado con las cosas que yo había hecho en mi vida entera.

"Alfred… ven conmigo, puedes quedarte en mi casa." Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico, "y llamaremos a un doctor."

"¡Y-y-yo no puedo hacer eso!" Alfred negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. "Yo vivo… en el Hogar y no puedo…uhm…"

Aparté unos cuantos cabellos dorados de su rostro, y puse una mano sobre su pequeño hombro. "Pero hoy estás enfermo, necesitas de un cuidado especial. Prometo traerte a la casa de acogida mañana, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Por favor, insisto en que me acompañes."

Alfred parecía muy sorprendido, hasta dejó caer el pedazo de tarta que había estado comiendo. _¿Desde cuándo llevas pequeños niños huérfanos a casa?_ Me pregunté mentalmente, súbitamente la realización de lo que había decidido golpeándome en la cabeza. Parpadeé confundido un par de veces, pero sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Lo único que sabía es que éste niño necesita ayuda. Miré a Alfred, y mi corazón se ablandó un poco más al ver que pequeñas lágrimas asomaban sobre sus ojos, y finalmente, asentía con la cabeza.

Tomé su mano y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, pensando en que debería pedir un poco de infusión para enfermedades a mi vecino en la pensión, un japonés bastante tranquilo llamado Kiku Honda. Era mejor preocuparse ahora antes de que las cosas se pusieran más serias, por estos días, no era raro que mucha gente al año muriera de resfriados.

…

Ya entrada la noche, el doctor diagnosticó a Alfred con un resfrío moderado, el cual debía ser cuidado con algunos medicamentos, si esperábamos que no evolucionara a algo peor.

El médico me había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero extrañamente, no me importó.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, donde estaba descansando Alfred. Parecía bastante entretenido jugando con unos pequeños adornos de loza, que eran la decoración de mi ventana. Cuando llegamos, le pedí a la pensionista, una chica húngara llamada Elizaveta, que me ayudara con la ropa de Alfred, para que estuviera limpia para mañana. Terminó quedándose un poco más en mi casa, ayudando a Alfred a tomar un baño, y vistiéndolo para ir a la cama con una antigua camisa mía. Le caía hasta los tobillos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, y de la nada Alfred se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándose a mi cuello. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, pero al mismo tiempo una agradable sensación inundó mi pecho. Le devolví el abrazo con la mayor gentileza.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Sentí que asentía contra mi hombro. Luego lo oí sollozar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"… creo que nunca me había sentido… tan bien… Arthur." Le acaricié el cabello mientras se secaba las lágrimas. No pude hacer menos que sonreír. "Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí, porque bueno… piensan que soy malvado y que robo cosas, pero eso no es verdad, ¡porque yo soy un héroe!"

"Así que… ¿no robas cosas? ¿Y dónde encontraste ese paraguas que me regalaste ayer, entonces?"

"¡A-alguien lo dejó olvidado sobre una banca! ¡Pero no lo robé, lo prometo!" me dijo, mirándome nervioso.

Reí, mientras acomodaba las sábanas de la cama para que se acostara.

"Te creo. Ahora, debes dormir un poco, ¿Está bien?" El asintió, y con energía se metió entre las sábanas, luego observó con timidez cómo yo lo arropaba.

"¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Arthur?" preguntó unos segundos después, con suavidad.

"Tú me ayudaste primero Alfred, ¿lo recuerdas? Considéralo como un pago por tu amabilidad, y por demostrar que te preocupabas por mí cuando estaba solo, bajo la lluvia." Le susurré. Estaba cerrando los ojos.

Hice un gesto de pararme para dejarlo dormir, pero él atrapó la manga de mi camisa. "no te vayas," dijo, con los ojos semi- cerrados. Yo sonreí, y acerqué una silla para quedar cerca de él. "Está bien. Descansa ahora, me quedaré hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, los caballeros no rompen sus promesas." Fue así que acaricié su cabello, y comencé a cantar muy suavemente mientras veía como su cuerpo se relajaba, y se dormía con una sonrisa pequeña y pacífica sobre su rostro.

"_Buenas noches mi ángel, es hora de cerrar tus ojos,_

_Prometí que nunca te dejaré,_

_Así que deberías saber, que no importa dónde vayas, no importa dónde estés,_

_Nunca estaré lejos de ti…"_

* * *

><p><em>Notas: la letra de la canción que Arthur canta es, precisamente, la letra traducida de una canción de cuna. Se llama 'Good night my angel' de Billy Joel. Es preciosa. No la quise poner en inglés porque, bueno, es un fanfic en español XD. Link: watch?v=dcnd55tLCv8 (youtube). <em>

_Espero terminar pronto el segundo capítulo. C:  
><em>


	2. Y un ángel

**Un alma piadosa y un ángel**

**Capítulo II**

"Buenos días, Alfred."

"¡Hola Arthur!"

El chico me sonrió de oreja a oreja, y yo le devolví el gesto. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto _yo_ tan amigable?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, él se levantó un poco para observarme. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté.

"¡Bien!"

"¿Estás seguro?" Puse una mano sobre su frente, él me observó con curiosidad por unos segundos, y luego asintió vigorosamente. "¡Muy seguro! ¡Esta cama es muy buena! ¡Es calentita y muy blanda, me gusta mucho!"

Reí con suavidad. "Me da gusto escuchar eso."

Alfred comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas, riendo. A veces, me ponía a pensar en todo lo que debe de haber sufrido un pequeño niño como él, abandonado a su suerte en las calles de Londres… debió de ser horrible, y yo quería corregir toda esa tristeza.

"Vamos a desayunar ahora, ¿está bien?"

Y por otra parte, tenía muchas ganas de saber por qué un niño de diez años había caído en un destino tan trágico.

Me dirigí a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. Un poco de té le haría bien. En la mañana fui a ver Kiku, un pensionista de origen japonés con el que me llevaba bastante bien, y dijo que podía ayudar con un poco de medicina para Alfred.

También le había pedido a Elizaveta, la dueña del edificio, que ayudara a Alfred a probarse un poco de ropa que había conseguido para él.

Un rato después aparecieron los dos en la cocina.

"Encontré mermelada y unos scones que quedaron del desayuno de ayer. Espero te gusten." Alfred corrió hasta la mesa y comenzó a comer, sin muchos miramientos a lo que alcanzaba con sus manos. "¡Con cuidado! ¡El té está caliente!"

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a Elizaveta, para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho.

"No es nada." Elizaveta alisó su delantal blanco. "Pero Arthur… ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? Digo, Alfred es un niño muy bueno, pero no deja de ser una gran responsabilidad para ti."

"Lo sé muy bien Elizaveta, gracias por tu preocupación de todas formas. Pero simplemente no podía dejarlo abandonado. ¡Podría haber muerto por el resfriado, solo y en las calles!"

Elizaveta suspiró. "Lo sé, lo sé…" dijo mientras se dedicaba a observar a Alfred, quien ahora comía con entusiasmo unos scones. "De todas formas… es muy bonito ver que tienes un corazón muy bueno y piadoso, Arthur." Ella sonrió con dulzura, yo bajé la vista un poco avergonzado.

"Eso supongo." Murmuré.

"No dudes en avisarme si necesitas algo, ¿está bien? Estaré en casa junto a Roderich." Antes de salir, se acercó a Alfred y le dio un pequeño beso en el rostro.

Luego Kiku preparó sus medicinas, y me comentó, con una seriedad extraordinaria, que de verdad esperaba que el pequeño mejorara, porque no siempre se daba con la medicina necesaria para las enfermedades de hoy en día.

* * *

><p>Era la segunda noche que Alfred pasaba en mi casa. Como lo había visto más alegre, le había preguntado si quería que lo llevara al orfanato, como me había pedido el día anterior. Alfred bajó la cabeza y murmuró un "no", mientras se sonrojaba.<p>

"Está todo bien, Alfred," le dije, posando mi mano sobre su cabeza. El parpadeó y pareció dudar un momento, pero luego me abrazó confuerza.

Luego corrió hasta la cama. "¡Cuéntame una historia, Arthur!" Dijo, mientras se acomodaba.

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal un cuento de hadas?" En mi librero, coleccionaba cuentos e innumerables relatos sobre hadas, duendes, sirenas y otras criaturas del mundo mágico. Francis se había burlado de mí en una ocasión, diciendo que nadie, a los veinte y tres años, podía seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas.

La verdad es que yo creía firmemente en ellos. Aunque nunca hubiera visto a ninguno.

"¿Qué cuentos son esos?" Alfred observó con curiosidad la portada de cuero que decía _Fairy Tales,_ con letras doradas.

"¿Nunca has escuchado un cuento de hadas?" Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Son cuentos sobre criaturas mágicas. ¿Crees que te puedan gustar?"

"¡Sí! ¿Las criaturas mágicas existen?"

"Yo creo que sí…"

Me acomodé al lado de él sobre la cama, leímos varios cuentos, había uno sobre unicornios que vivían entre las nubes, que saludaban a los ángeles y que ayudaban a las personas buenas en la tierra. Alfred escuchaba con atención, y apuntaba con entusiasmo a los dibujos en blanco y negro que ilustraban pasajes de la historia.

Justo antes de dormir, Alfred murmuró que pronto yo podría montar en unicornio, porque era una persona muy buena.

"Arthur, si algún día montas en unicornio, desearía ir contigo…"

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba alegre, y eso me hacía creer que se encontraba mejor. Cuando Kiku llegó al día siguiente con más medicina, me comentó precisamente que no me dejara engañar por su sonrisa y su alegría, pues las cosas no estaban tan bien como parecían. Se veía bastante serio sobre el asunto, así que ni siquiera dudé en poner a Alfred en cama. Mi espalda dolía por haber dormido en el sillón la noche anterior, pero lo cierto era que no me importó.<p>

"¡No quiero dormir! ¡Arthur!"

"Debes descansar." Le dije con seriedad, mientras lo arropaba con las cobijas. Casi por acto de magia, una vez que su cabeza topó con la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron, cansados. "Necesitas descansar," volví a asegurarle, "No quiero que nada malo te vaya a suceder."

Alfred abrió los ojos lentamente, y por un momento pensé que iba a llorar. Al final terminó tosiendo por un largo rato.

"Gracias, Arthur…" dijo en un murmullo, apenas audible. De repente, se veía muy débil. Sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco, y su piel era muy pálida.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato. Alfred había dicho que no tenía sueño, así que se removía bajo las sábanas, observando el techo, la ventana, los adornos de loza de colores, y el único cuadro que había sobre la pared del dormitorio. Yo le acariciaba el cabello. Se veía inquieto, pero feliz.

"Alfred… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" murmuré lentamente. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Desde cuándo vives en el orfanato?"

"Bueno…" El pequeño buscó refugio entre las sábanas, frunció el ceño como recordando algo, o quizás luchando contra algo que no quería revivir. "En realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien. Llegué ahí porque… um, porque…" Alfred tragó saliva y se refregó los ojos. Yo esperé pacientemente a que continuara. Probablemente no debí preguntar, me regañé mentalmente, porque para empezar, Alfred estaba enfermo, y en vez de dejarlo descansar yo lo llenaba de preguntas sólo por la curiosidad que tenía de saber sobre su pasado. Justo cuando iba a decirle que no se preocupara, que podíamos dejarlo para después porque ahora debía tratar de dormir, el niño habló.

"Desde que mis papás están muertos." Dijo con mucha calma. "Mi hermano también. Estábamos de paso por Londres, y… hubo un asalto. En nuestro carruaje. Y después recuerdo haber caído por la puerta abierta, y el carruaje siguió y siguió y…." Sentí como tiritaba bajo las sábanas, tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada, pero podía decir que estaba llorando porque su voz, que era apenas un murmullo débil, se quebraba. "El carruaje… siguió andando colina abajo, luego alguien me cubrió los ojos, y cuando los abrí de nuevo estaba rodeado de gente que no conocía. Mis papás y Mattie nunca volvieron desde esa vez, y luego alguien me dijo que estaban muertos… y que habían ido al cielo."

Lo observé con los ojos abiertos, consternado.

"Arthur, ¿Crees que estén con los ángeles y los unicornios en el cielo?"

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de horas, en las que me dediqué a cuidar enteramente de Alfred. El pequeño dormía, a veces abría un poco sus grandes ojos y me miraba, sin decir nada. Yo lo arropaba y ponía paños mojados sobre su cabeza. La fiebre subía demasiado rápido. Después de un rato llamé nuevamente a Kiku, a ver si podía hacer algo al respecto. Estuvimos muchas horas preparando remedios y ungüentos, pero nada parecía servir.<p>

"¿Alfred?" pregunté, el niño abrió los ojos un poco, vi como examinaba el techo y las paredes, como si no reconociera el lugar. "Quédate conmigo, ¿está bien?"

"Arthur-san," la voz callada de Kiku se escuchó detrás de mí. "Nada parece servir, creo que estamos equivocados…" Ambos miramos la figura inquieta de Alfred. "No parece un resfriado normal, Arthur-san."

No tuve más opción que concordar con Kiku. Alfred tenía el rostro colorado, sus pequeñas manos a veces buscaban algo que no podían alcanzar, como si siguieran alguna cosa por el aire.

"Parece… que se está debilitando cada vez más…"

Alfred parecía luchar consigo mismo por mantenerse despierto, se refregaba los ojos con insistencia, esos hermosos ojos azules brillando de manera inusual entre el color rojo de sus mejillas, y el sudor que corría por su frente.

"¿Qué pasa Alfred?"

"Las veo…"

Puse una mano sobre la frente de Alfred, y de repente algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor. Asustado, observé unas pequeñas luces moverse alrededor de la habitación, parecían brillantes luces con alas, y habían algunas que estaban rodeando a Alfred.

Eran… ¿_hadas_?

El chico alzó nuevamente las manos, pero las hadas se escapaban de su agarre, y parecían hacer gestos con sus manos diminutas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo cuando volví a fijar la vista en Alfred, y lo vi rodeado de una extraña luz blanca, delineada por dos arcos grandes sobre su espalda.

_Alas_.

Y de repente, toda la visión se desvaneció, en un solo segundo. Fue en el preciso momento en que retiré mi mano de la cabeza de Alfred.

Fue como un sueño, y a la vez no lo fue.

En el rostro de Alfred, una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_ El capítulo siguiente es el final, está prácticamente listo, así que espero publicarlo pronto =3= ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Siempre renacen

**Un alma piadosa y un ángel**

**Capítulo III**

Alfred cerró los ojos a las tres de la mañana.

Arthur estaba con Kiku, en la habitación. Arthur pensó que nunca había visto algo más hermoso en su vida. Alfred yacía con los ojos semi abiertos, y Arthur parecía perdido en el profundo color azul que ahora observaba, indiferente. Su pequeña camisa atada con un moño carmín al cuello, era tan blanca como su piel. Y su rostro, tan pacífico y relajado como si viviera el mejor de los sueños. Probablemente, pensó Arthur, así era.

Con una mano vacilante, alcanzó los mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus ojos, y los acarició. Para el resto era sólo un rostro dormido, pero cada vez que Arthur lo veía, lo que hacía era admirar-_recordar_- una pequeña sonrisa, y un simple susurro saliendo de sus labios:

"_Gracias_."

* * *

><p>Como a las seis de la madrugada, Elizaveta y su esposo Roderich acordaron realizar una pequeña ceremonia en el jardín del edificio.<p>

La mañana era helada, y a medida que fueron trabajando en el lugar unos escasos rayos de luz aparecieron sobre ellos. Arthur trabajaba sin descanso, removiendo la tierra. Lo ayudaba a no pensar, a distraerse. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya encariñado tanto con el niño? Sólo lo había conocido por un par de días, le había dado de comer y un techo para descansar. Nada más.

Entonces, ¿_Cómo explicar este inmenso vacío_?

Pero, Arthur recordó, sí había algo más.

* * *

><p>Como a la medianoche, Alfred había pedido un vaso de agua. En realidad sólo había dicho 'tengo sed'. Arthur le había acercado un vaso, Alfred con lentitud se había incorporado y había bebido. Parecía un acto normal, de no haber sido por el comentario que lo siguió. 'Debo tomar mucha agua ahora, porque me han dicho que al lugar donde voy ya nunca más podré beberla'. '¿Quién te dijo eso, Alfred?' El niño indicó con un dedo a un punto inexacto en la pared de Arthur. <em>Las hadas<em>. '¿Y qué lugar es ese?'

Alfred le extendió el vaso de agua a Arthur, mientras respondía. 'Es el cielo.'

Kiku había murmurado que eran visiones producto de la fiebre. Arthur habría secundado con total seguridad eso, de no ser por la visión que él mismo tuvo de los extraños seres luminosos. Y las alas en la espalda de Alfred. Así que en ese momento, simplemente guardó silencio.

* * *

><p>En la madrugada, la situación era simplemente desesperante. Parecía que nada podía calmar a Alfred, sus inmensos ojos azules observando con sorpresa, con terror, a su alrededor. Hubo sólo una visión de paz, y fue en el minuto exacto en que sus ojos, con lentitud, se cerraron.<p>

Alfred cerró los ojos a las tres de la mañana, y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

* * *

><p>Desde que Alfred se había ido, Arthur no había vuelto a ver a los seres mágicos. Una vez, en el jardín, frente a la pequeña estatua que recordaba a Alfred, Arthur los vio. Hacían señas, y hasta le pareció que hablaban un lenguaje, uno parecido al del sonido de las hojas contra el viento. Le indicaron la estatua, que tenía la forma de un ángel que miraba con delicadeza hacia el suelo. Frente a sus ojos, la estatua pareció adquirir un delicado tono de azul, casi celeste como el cielo. Los ojos de Alfred. De su mano, escondida entre su túnica, emergió un listón color carmesí que cayó directamente al suelo. El pequeño ángel se irguió y le sonrió con gracia a Arthur, quien hasta creyó escuchar el eco de una risa.<p>

Y luego el ángel emprendió vuelo, probablemente a encontrarse finalmente con el cielo.

Más tarde, Arthur pasaría horas en el jardín junto a las hadas, y el listón carmesí lo atesoraría como el recuerdo más especial de su vida, pues era el recordatorio de que aún en los momentos más difíciles, un pequeño ángel aparecería sonriendo.


End file.
